Shows featuring Lucid Dreaming
In the movie Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, Jim Carrey's character battles losing memories of his ex-girlfriend using lucid dreaming. *Waking Life is a movie by Richard Linklater where the main character is in a persistent dreamlike state and explores lucid dreaming. There is also a character whose monologue consists mainly of the work of Stephen LaBerge and calls himself an oneironaut. *The Nightmare on Elm Street series directly involves lucid dreams as a plot device by which the villain threatens the heroes. *In the movie Deep Impact, one of the astronauts on the mission to destroy the comet describes a wake-initiated lucid dream. *In the movie Dreamscape, a government funded project uses psychics to enter people's dreams and help cure the President of his nightmares about nuclear war. *In the movie The Cell, a psychotherapist journeys inside the mind of a comatose serial killer in the hopes of saving his latest victim. *The movie Mulholland Drive can be interpreted as a study of lucid dreaming and dream interpretation. *In the movie The Golden Child, Eddie Murphy's character has a lucid dream in which he is visited by Sarda Numspa. *In the film MirrorMask, the main character Helena cannot wake up from her dream world until she finds the MirrorMask, and a window into reality to save her mother (who is the Queen of Light in her dream world). *In The Science of Sleep the main character spends much of his time exploring dreaming, sometimes lucid dreaming. *The plot of the Japanese animation Paprika revolves around the use and abuse of lucid dreams. *In the Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror VI", Groundskeeper Willie murders children in their dreams. In order to stop him, Bart and Lisa have to fight him in their own dreams (in which they realize they are dreaming). It should be noted that this was a parody of the Nightmare in Elm Street movies, not an original reference. *In the Star Trek: The Next Generation 4th season episode "Night Terrors", Counselor Deanna Troi uses lucid dreaming to communicate with an unseen vessel that is trapped in a space anomaly with the Enterprise D and another Starfleet ship, cooperating with the other crew to destroy the anomaly and free all the ships. *In the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Waking Moments", Chakotay used lucid dreaming (including an image of Earth's moon as a personal reality checking symbol), in order to wake himself from a deep sleep state induced by an alien culture. The episode also incorporates false awakenings. *In the episode of the TV series Futurama entitled The Sting, the entire episode revolves around Leela having lucid dreams about Fry, who had apparently died earlier in the episode. Leela goes through a constant series of false awakenings as well. *In SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Sleepy Time", SpongeBob is aware that he's dreaming and he also visits others' dreams. *In Ed, episode Captain Lucidity, Ed spends a whole episode experiencing a lucid dream, and uses it to try and find out why he is unsuccessful in love by visiting all of his past relationships. *In Alias, episode Conscious, Sydney enters a clinical drug-induced lucid dream state in order to solve the mystery of her missing two years. *In Skunk Fu (cartoon), Skunk, the protagonist, has dreams of the main antoagonist, dragon and his master, panda teaches lucidity and teaches him inside his dreams to defeat the antagonists minions. *In the japanese Animated Film Paprika (パプリカ), a research psychologist developes a device that permits therapists to help patients by entering their dreams. *In Fringe, a Sci-Fi tv series, Olivia must often have an interface chip implanted in her brain so that she can Lucid dream. It is not referred to as lucid dreaming on the show; they call it "turning on a dreaming state while awake". To accomplish this, she is hooked up to a machine so that she can complete various tasks and get information to save people in reality. *In the American Dad episode "Merlot Down Dirty Shame," Steve has a lucid dream and even uses the term "lucid dream" when explaining it to Klaus. His arrogance leads Klaus and Hayley to trick him into thinking that he is dreaming. 'Inspiring movies' People often forget what they wanted to do when they become lucid or they do not have the inspiration to know what they want to try. Besides movies that involve lucid dreaming in some way, here is a list of some very nice movies that should get your imagination going. You have the potential to do anything in your dreams. It is our beliefs, intent, will, focus, emotions, and expectation that can limit us as described in Gateway to the Inner Self(page 115 onward). '- Jumper (2008)' David Rice is a high school student in Ann Arbor, abandoned by his mother at five, enamored with Millie, a fellow student, and picked on by at least one classmate. On a winter's day, while about to drown, he discovers he can transport himself instantaneously to anyplace on earth. He leaves town, goes to New York City, robs a bank vault, and comes to the attention of a shadowy group of government hunters. Eight years later, the hunters, led by the murderous Roland, get a fix on David. He heads home, searches out Millie, invites her to travel with him, and only later realizes that Roland and his crew are seriously deadly. Is everyone close to David in danger? '- Chronicle (2012)' Andrew is a troubled but creative teen with a keen visual eye and a high-quality HD camera. He is introverted and socially awkward. Along with his friends, Matt and Steve, they make a discovery that leads them all to acquire powerful telekinetic abilities. They're now capable of, well, almost anything. But things take a dark turn.